


Sparring

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: For prompt "klance and sparring"





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> The best trope- fighting turned to kissing

 “You ready, Samurai Boy?”

Keith rolled his eyes, pulling one last time at the binding around his hands. He slunk into a defensive posture to compliment Lance’s swaggering offensive stance. A deep breath rolled in and out of his chest, his eyes narrowing. Keith was pretty confident he could take Lance at close range, but he would’ve felt better if Allura hadn’t confiscated their bayards. ~~And if he could stop staring at the lean arm muscles that flexed as Lance clenched his fists.~~ Keith blinked.  _Focus_. He took another slow breath. “You bet.”

They took slow steps around each other, gazes fixed. A smirk pulled slowly at Lance’s face. Heat began to creep up Keith’s neck, but he bit his tongue and tried to swat away his distracting preoccupation with Lance’s lips.

He refocused in time to see Lance’s smirk grow into that little _grin_ he always got just before he made a move— Keith was ready for it and dodged the opening swing. He tried to cut up with a jab, but Lance recovered quickly from his miss and blocked Keith’s hand. “Don’t get cocky, Keith-” Lance winked. 

They pushed apart, both dropping into a crouch as they started circling again. Keith flashed a grin, “Look who’s _talking_.” He saw an opening and lunged; his hit landed, skin pressing against warm skin, and Lance looked stunned when he met Keith’s gaze. 

The moment quickly passed and both threw themselves into the fight, eyes locked as they waited and struck and blocked in a tightly choreographed dance. With every hit and grab their smiles grew, memories of gentler touches and nuzzling kisses rising up in stark contrast. They were practically giggling by the time Keith gained the upper hand and wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist, throwing him to the floor and pinning his chest under his forearm. 

Keith could feel the heat buzzing between their faces, only inches apart, as they huffed for air and tried to bite back their laughter. Lance laid his head back against the floor with a breathless sigh, smiling up at him. The recollection flashed in Keith’s mind: Lance’s head on his lap, legs sprawled on the couch, his hand absently trailing through Lance’s hair. Keith leaned down and Lance’s face softened. His hand left Lance’s chest to cradle his chin as their eyes fluttered shut. Keith hesitated for a moment but Lance lifted his head to meet his lips, softly, tenderly. Keith felt a hand snaking around the back of his neck as he sighed into Lance’s touch and—

      “Oh my _God-_ ”

   “ _Really, guys?_ ”

Keith's face flushed red but Lance just pulled him closer, ignoring their teammates as they cringed from across the training deck. 


End file.
